Sensation
by Dring
Summary: Un meurtre est un meurtre, soit. Sasuke Uchiwa pensait pouvoir résoudre celui d'Hanabi Hyuga. Mais devant son échec, finira-t-il par accepter l'aide d'un inconnu soit-disant médium, qui prétend être capable d'entendre la voix de la disparue ?
1. Première sensation : découverte

_Sans que l'on sache vraiment pourquoi – peut-être par l'influence du cinéma ou de la littérature – quand le mot crime est évoqué, on l'associe immanquablement à une nuit sans lune, où hurlent les loups et où mugit le vent. Oui, d'instinct, on entrevoit une ruelle sombre, jonchée d'obscurité et d'ombres inquiétantes. On imagine sans mal une jeune femme frêle, innocente, aux yeux qui appellent silencieusement au secours. On sent sa respiration maladroite, le tremblement de ses mains. Et puis là, un cri, horreur ! Dans l'ombre, on aperçoit une silhouette menaçante, qui se traine vers sa victime lentement, consciente de sa toute puissance, du droit de mort qu'elle a désormais sur cette pauvre créature qui titube devant elle. L'homme – car c'en est un - se rapproche encore et encore. La malheureuse veut courir pour s'enfuir mais dans un hasard funeste, elle trébuche sur un caillou posé là par la fatalité. Le psychopathe aux yeux de braise la domine de toute sa taille de géant, sort de sa veste un objet étincelant – un couteau ! - le brandit dans les ténèbres et... _

_C'est ce moment que choisit Sasuke Uchiwa pour se déranger enfin de son siège et de quitter cette séance de cinéma grotesque. Il se releva et entreprit de se faufiler entre les pieds de ses voisins à qui il cachait désormais le massacre de la jeune femme innocente par le psychopathe aux yeux de braise. Il se fit passablement huer par les spectateurs furieux, à qui il répondit méchamment qu'ils ne rataient rien de bien extraordinaire. Sorti de la masse, il remonta l'allée à grandes enjambées et s'extirpa de la fournaise qu'était devenue la salle. Il marchait droit vers la sortie quand la caissière, une fille tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal, l'apostropha alors qu'il passait devant elle. _

_-Monsieur, s'écria-t-elle d'une voix stridente qui perça les tympans de Sasuke comme des aiguilles._

_Il se retourna de mauvaise foi pour lui faire face. Les rougeurs qui gagnaient ses joues lui donnèrent envie d'y flanquer deux claques. _

_- Le film vient de commencer, vous partez déjà ? s'étonna-t-elle ingénument._

_- Ça se voit non ? Se contenta-t-il de répondre, en ouvrant à peine la bouche._

_Cette fille l'énervait déjà. A quoi s'attendait-elle? A ce qu'il s'adosse sensuellement à son malheureux comptoir, qu'il lui sourit de toutes ses belles dents blanches et qu'il l'invite à diner en lui jurant qu'elle était l'astre de sa nuit ? Oui, c'était sûrement les pensées qui fusaient dans sa tête farcie de nuages roses. Cela ne flatta pas l'égo de Sasuke, au contraire il se lassa d'autant plus. Mais après tout, il n'y pouvait rien. Ce n'était pas sa faute si sa beauté naturelle attirait malgré lui._

_La caissière loin de se douter du mépris qu'elle suscitait, interpréta le regard fixe du jeune homme comme de l'intérêt quelconque pour sa personne et reprit en battant furieusement des paupières. _

_- Vous avez raison, gloussa-t-elle, moi non plus, je n'ai pas aimé._

_Et là, elle reçut un regard si froid, si méprisant qu'elle se ratatina sur son siège. _

_- Alors là, je m'en fous, mais royalement, lâcha-t-il d'une voix d'outre-tombe._

_Et voilà, c'était dit, simple, sobre, joli tout en restant puissant. Superbe. Sasuke se félicita lui-même et sans se départir de sa classe naturelle, il tourna les talons et quitta le hall. Derrière lui, il perçut un gémissement lointain. Il apprécia une nouvelle fois le son délicat de quelqu'un que l'on a écrasé._

_Il retrouva l'air frais de cette début d'après-midi avec un plaisir qui l'étonna lui-même. Pourtant il sut de suite que sa mauvaise humeur ne le quitterait plus avant des heures. Pourquoi est-il énervé ? Parce qu'il avait évidemment le devoir de l'être en permanence. C'était une marque de fabrique en quelques sortes. _

_Quel prétexte allait-il choisir aujourd'hui pour justifier son envie de se jeter sur le premier venu ? Ce film bien sûr, ce navet, cette immondice, cette barbarie du septième art ! Shadows, que cette horreur prétendait s'appeler. Il avait tout exécré: son scénario insipide et prévisible dès le générique, ses acteurs qu'ils savaient sans les avoir vu, sélectionnés pour leur tête plutôt que pour leur jeu, et puis cette niaiserie, cette stupidité qui découlaient du tout..._

_Peut-être était-il aussi énervé parce que des meurtres, des vrais, il en avait des tonnes qui l'attendaient sur son bureau. Peut-être aussi parce que le crime qui lui rongeait la conscience depuis presque deux semaines n'était pas qu'une jolie fille qu'on égorge pour verser du sang sur le trottoir d'une ruelle sombre. _

_Son meurtre à lui s'était déroulé dans les alentours de deux heures de la plus belle après-midi de ce mois de septembre. Il y faisait alors beau, doux, les enfants jouaient dehors, les oiseaux et les amoureux roucoulaient dans les parcs baignés de soleil. Il avait eu lieu dans le quartier le plus agréable de tout Konoha, au milieu de ces charmantes maisons de pierres blanches entourées de jardins verdoyants. On avait retrouvé le corps allongée sur un tapis d'une valeur inestimable, couvert des rayons de soleil. C'était une jeune femme agréable, dont les traits étaient alors immobiles, comme si elle dormait encore. Un seul coup à la tête l'avait plongé dans un sommeil duquel elle ne sortirait plus. _

_Qui l'avait tuée ? C'est là que le tableau s'assombrissait. Personne ne semblait avoir porter la main sur cette mignonne petite tête, absolument personne. On n'avait rien entendu, rien vu, rien trouvé. Pas de marque, pas d'empreinte, pas de mobile, qu'un corps pesant dont on ne sait que faire. _

_Il est vrai qu'il a toujours existé des meurtres insolubles, dont le coupable court encore avec du sang sur les mains. _

_Mais étrangement, avec cette enquête, Sasuke découvrit que les meurtres dans les hautes familles ne sont jamais insolubles, jamais. Il y a toujours un coupable dans ce genre de noble tragédie. S'il a disparu, ce n'est pas son habilité que l'on remarque, c'est la bêtise des policiers que l'on souligne. _

_Oui pour la première fois de sa jeune et brillante carrière, Sasuke Uchiwa, dignitaire du nom ô combien prestigieux de Uchiwa avait connu l'humiliation publique. La presse s'était empressé de le blâmer, de rabaisser le prestige de sa famille si réputée, d'insinuer qu'il n'était qu'un fils à papa sans talent. _

_Les Huygas, riche fratrie de la malheureuse Hanabi victime d'un inconnu impalpable, avaient eux aussi signaler leur mécontentement à coups de conférences répétées. _

_Alors peut-être que finalement le réalisateur du film que Sasuke avait jugé apte à lui changer les idées, peut-être ce pauvre homme pouvait-il soupirer un peu. Ce n'est pas son travail qui avait ainsi poussé Sasuke Uchiwa a déserté le cinéma et à se plonger d'autant plus dans la haine de son prochaine. C'était peut-être tout simplement la faute au sentiment qui lui nouait les entrailles : celui d'avoir échoué._

_Il grogna de rage et finit par relever la tête. Il était devant son commissariat, dont il avait apparemment trouvé le chemin sans y penser. Il soupira en se disant qu'il replongeait en enfer et passa finalement le seuil de la porte. A peine fut-il entré qu'une jeune femme accourut vers lui. Elle était grande, montée sur des jambes au galbe parfait que laissait largement apparaître une jupe en cuir noir. Elle portait un haut qui moulait son buste et qui dévoilait sans mal le bord de son soutien-gorge. Ses longs cheveux blonds ramenés en une haute queue de cheval, retombaient sur ses épaules et une large mèche cachait son œil droit fortement maquillé. _

_Elle sourit de toutes ses dents. Sasuke ne s'arrêta pas et elle se mit à trottiner derrière lui. _

_- Alors Sasuke-kun, s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix suraigüe. Ce film, c'était comment ?_

_- A chier._

_- Oh, lâcha-t-elle avant de reprendre avec autant de vigueur. Regarde, j'ai fait des efforts pour m'habiller plus sérieusement, comme tu as dit. C'est comment ?_

_- A chier, répéta-t-il en zigzaguant entre les bureaux. Mais c'est mieux que ton infâme collant d'hier._

_Elle interpréta cette dernière remarque comme un compliment et lui offrit un nouveau sourire niais. Elle allait se relancer vivement dans la conversation quand elle fut interrompu par un homme qui déboula bruyamment sur eux, un journal chiffonné dans la main. _

_- Sasuke, c'était sympa ton film alors, ça t'a fait du bien ? Demanda-t-il à une telle vitesse que cela devenait dur de ne pas perdre quelques mots en route._

_La jeune femme tenta de lui signaler par de grands signes de bras qu'il ferait mieux de se taire mais il n'y fit pas attention. _

_- Hn, fut la seule réponse qu'il obtenu de son supérieur._

_- Merde, vu ta tête, c'était pas ça. C'est bizarre, parce que j'avais lu des super critiques sur le film et que je pensais..._

_- Kiba. Avant que je te mette mon poing dans la figure, dis-moi ce que tu veux._

_- Oh, tu vas pas être content, gémit le dénommé Kiba._

_- Dis-le._

_Il lui tendit de mauvaise grâce le journal. _

_- On est page 4, on nous flingue, c'est affreux, lâcha-t-il en lui désignant l'article d'un doigt tremblant._

_Il y eut un long silence pendant que Sasuke parcourait la chronique. Kiba s'était machinalement bouché les oreilles et même la jeune femme avait fait un pas en arrière. Étrangement, il ne se mit pas à crier, il ne poussa pas un soupire. Il plia simplement le journal avant de le lancer habilement dans la poubelle. _

_- Kiba, dit-il d'une voix monocorde._

_- Oui ? Lâcha l'autre en écartant prudemment ses mains._

_- Où est Nara ? Continua-t-il imperturbable._

_- Ben, comme d'habitude. Il dort._

_- Va le réveiller et dis-lui de venir à mon bureau._

_Kiba hocha la tête faiblement et s'élança avant de disparaître dans la masse. _

_- Ino, appela-t-il en se retournant vers la jeune femme qui n'avait pas bougé._

_- Oui, Sasuke-kun ?_

_- Café._

_- Tout de suite, Sasuke-kun. _

_Et elle s'éloigna à son tour. Pendant deux petites secondes, Sasuke ferma les yeux. Il analysa la situation en silence, respira en retrouvant son calme, comme on le lui avait appris. Lentement, son visage aussi figé que de la pierre, il prit le chemin de son bureau. Rien ne sembla plus l'atteindre, ni le chaos ambiant, ni l'envie sourde qu'il avait de tuer un innocent. On est Uchiwa ou on ne l'est pas après tout. _

_La porte se referma sur lui et le cacha aux yeux furieux du monde. Certaines personnes crurent entendre des râles bestiaux provenant de l'intérieur. Mais de ça, personne ne dit jamais rien. _

_0o0o0_

_- C'était génial ! S'exclama Naruto Uzumaki alors qu'il franchissait le seuil de son appartement._

_Il sourit largement et se retourna vers la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait. _

_- Sakura-chan, tu as aimé ? Lui demanda-t-il joyeusement._

_La concerné sourit à son tour, amusée. _

_- Oui, c'était bien. Et puis, Shadows, c'est bien trouvé comme titre. Mais mon voisin était insupportable, il faisait un de ces bruits avec son pop-corn, c'était atroce ! Se plaint-elle en se renfrognant._

_- T'as vu que quelqu'un est parti au bout de dix minutes ?_

_- J'ai vu, il devait avoir quelque chose à faire, répondit-elle simplement alors qu'ils regagnaient la rue._

_- C'est bizarre tout de même. Enfin, moi j'ai beaucoup aimé._

_- Tu aimes tout, Naruto. Absolument tout. On te met devant un dessin animé pour enfant et tu es fasciné._

_Le jeune homme fit la moue en se renfrognant. Il croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine signe qu'il était au plus haut stage de bouderie. Elle rit un peu et le saisit par le bras pour l'attirer vers elle. Il se laissa faire, incapable de rester silencieux plus longtemps._

_- Allez, rentre au lieu de boucher l'entrée, dit-elle d'une voix plus douce. _

_- Tu restes un peu ? Demanda-t-il en se déchaussant._

_Elle hocha la tête et il lui offrit de nouveau un grand sourire. Elle alla accrocher leur deux manteaux alors qu'il partait s'assoir au salon. _

_Elle revint et le trouva effectivement presque allongé sur le canapé. _

_- Tu te sens bien ? S'exclama-t-elle vivement quand elle le vit se frotter longuement les yeux._

_- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura-t-il en souriant. Ça va. Je suis juste un peu fatigué._

_Elle voyait déjà cette fatigue poindre dans ses yeux et son cœur se serra. Il aperçut sûrement que son expression se figeait. Il se redressa et tendit la main. _

_- Ne t'inquiète pas. Les médecins ont dit que c'était normal que je sois à la ramasse. Le traitement est dur. Il faut juste un peu de temps pour que je m'habitue._

_- Je sais. Désolée._

_Et elle s'approcha et saisit sa main. Elle la trouva d'une froideur terrifiante et elle s'efforça de la réchauffer entre les siennes. Il la regarda faire sans rien dire. _

_- Tu as faim ? Demanda-t-elle pour briser ce silence pesant._

_- Non, je me suis goinfré de pop-corn._

_Elle sourit en lui tapant légèrement sur la tête. Puis elle vit clairement qu'il luttait contre le sommeil. Ses yeux embrumés clignaient rapidement. _

_- Tu devrais dormir un peu, proposa-t-elle avec sérieux._

_Il ne chercha pas à lutter et se coucha docilement sur le canapé. Il lui sourit une dernière fois et ferma les yeux. _

_Elle le regarda un instant et partit chercher le journal qu'elle venait d'acheter. Elle s'installa sur le fauteuil et entama sa lecture des nouvelles du jour. Dix minutes plus tard, une voix la tirait de ses pensées. _

_- Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?_

_- Dors, idiot, lâcha-t-elle sans détourner le regard._

_- C'est quoi cette histoire ? Demanda-t-il cependant.  
Elle abaissa le journal, il lui désignait un article de la première page._

_- Ça ? Tu n'en as pas entendu parler ? C'est le meurtre d'Hanabi Hyuga, la fille héritière de la famille Hyuga, enfin tu sais les industriels._

_- Ça me dit quelque chose... Elle a été tuée ?_

_- Apparemment, mais on dit là que la police n'a toujours aucune idée sur l'identité du tueur. Avec un héritage comme ça, ça en fait des envieux. Quoi qu'il en soit, ça fait deux semaines que ça dure et rien. Je peux te dire que l'équipe en charge de l'enquête se fait méchamment descendre._

_Il ne répondit rien, il semblait profondément réfléchir. _

_- Lis l'article si tu veux, je vais chercher quelque chose à boire._

_Elle lui tendit l'article en se levant. Il s'en saisit brusquement et entama sa lecture.  
Étrangement, les mots qu'il lisait vinrent à se mêler dans une cascade de lettres. Le nom d'Hanabi Hyuga s'imposa plus que les autres dans son esprit. Il eut l'impression de connaître cette femme, de voir son corps allongé sur le sol, de sentir l'odeur affreuse du sang. Il entendit une voix qui criait au fond de sa tête, une voix de femme qui gémissait de rage, de douleur. Il lâcha le journal, il était dans cette chambre, avec cette femme qui hurlait et dont les yeux furieux lui jetaient des regards fous. Il la voyait clairement maintenant, du sang coulant sur sa robe blanche. _

_Venge-moi, lisait-il avec effroi sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle s'approchait de lui._

_Il poussa un cri d'impuissance, tout en tombant sur le sol. Sa tête lui brûlait atrocement, comme percée de part en part par des lames invisibles. _

_Hanabi Hyuga toujours droite dans son esprit torturé, lâcha d'une voix grave quatre mots qui résonnèrent longtemps. Tu dois m'aider._

_Naruto Uzumaki eut alors de nouveau la sensation de toucher la mort. _


	2. Deuxième sensation : commencement

Bonjour à tous, amis lecteurs !

Quelle surprise j'ai eu en voyant 5 reviews de votre part ! Je sais que sur ce site, ces petites merveilles se font rares mais je vous incite vivement à recommencer ! :)

Voilà donc -déjà- le deuxième chapitre qui arrive vite car je suis malade et j'ai du temps devant moi. Ce ne sera pas toujours le cas, alors profitez bien ! J'espère que ce chapitre comblera vos espérances et attirera toujours plus de lecteurs.

Mes amis je vous attends aux reviews, ce sympathique petit bouton en bas ! ;)

PS : désolée si mon premier chapitre était en italique, c'était une maladresse de ma part :P

**_CHAPITRE 2 : COMMENCEMENT_**

Hinata Hyuga se dérangea une nouvelle fois de sa place. Lentement, elle s'approcha de la grande fenêtre qui donnait sur la rue et soupira en trouvant celle-ci de nouveau vide. Le sentiment désagréable de faire une erreur la rendait soucieux et maladroite. Toute la matinée, elle s'était demandé ce qui lui avait passé par la tête pour qu'elle accepte ainsi une visite si étrange.

Contrairement à ce que beaucoup pensaient, elle était tant affligée par la mort de sa sœur cadette que cela faisait des semaines qu'elle se laissait vivre, dans une léthargie malheureuse. Généreuse et aimante de nature, elle aurait tout donné pour qu'on lui rendît sa petite Hanabi, cette enfant qui lui avait tout pris mais qu'elle aimait tant.

Hinata avait toujours su qu'elle ferait une mauvaise héritière. Elle était discrète, effacée, mais surtout gentille et sans arrière pensée. Jamais elle n'aurait eu la force de reprendre l'entreprise familiale, qu'elle aurait su couler à force de douceur et de non intérêt des gains. Hanabi elle, avait toujours eu la force de caractère qui manquait à son ainée. Vive, ambitieuse, motivée par l'envie de gagner sur le destin, elle s'était battue corps et âme pour afficher l'envie qu'elle avait de combler les faiblesses de sa sœur.

Hinata aurait pu lui en vouloir de l'avoir ainsi écartée, mais il n'en était rien. Au contraire, elle vouait encore à Hanabi une admiration merveilleuse qui la mettait au-dessus de toutes critiques. La police avait longtemps soupçonné Hinata d'avoir assassiner sa sœur par vengeance. Mais tous avaient finalement du admettre que jamais l'ainée des Hyugas n'eût pu faire quelque chose contre sa sœur.

Malgré elle, Hinata sentait que jamais elle n'arriverait à faire quelque chose de sa vie. Elle se croyait condamner à vivre dans l'ombre des autres, à vivre dans l'ombre de cette sœur morte qui la hanterait toujours.

Quant à la nomination au poste de directeur général de l'entreprise familiale, le doute planait. Fallait-il rappeler la timide Hinata qu'on avait si violemment répudiée ? La jeune femme ignorait la réponse que donnerait le conseil de sa famille. Peut-être laisserait-elle d'elle même la place à son cousin Néji...

Alors qu'elle divaguait un peu, elle entendit la sonnette résonner. Elle se ressaisit, remit les cousins en place et alla ouvrir. Sur le seuil, elle découvrit avec embarras deux personnes, qu'elle scruta précisément, comme on le lui avait appris. Elle vit d'abord une femme, grande, sûrement un peu moins âgée qu'elle. Elle s'étonna un instant de la couleur peu commune de ses cheveux, un rouge si clair qu'il tendait vers le rose. Étrangement, encadrant ce visage frais et charmant, la couleur de ces cheveux ne paraissait en rien vulgaire mais presque naturelle. Elle regarda avec envie ses grands yeux verts, elle qui les avaient d'un gris terne comme tous ceux de sa famille. Sur le plan vestimentaire, elle était bien habillée, bien que beaucoup moins formel que l'Hyuga. Hinata la jugea naturellement comme une femme sympathique.

Puis son attention se porta sur le jeune homme qui l'accompagnait. Il n'était pas particulièrement grand puisqu'il dépassait sa compagne d'une demi-tête à peine. Elle le devina d'une constitution modeste car il ne semblait pas avoir une carrure prononcée. C'est sur son visage qu'elle s'attarda le plus. La douceur de ses traits la touchèrent, encore pleins d'enfance tout en gardant une fermeté d'homme adulte. Elle s'arrêta longuement sur sa cascade de cheveux blonds, sur l'incroyable profondeur de ses yeux bleus, mais surtout sur son sourire franc et lumineux qui lui réchauffa un peu le cœur, elle d'ordinaire habituée aux visages fermées de sa famille. D'instinct comme à la chaque fois qu'elle se trouvait devant un homme dont la beauté la remuait, elle rougit en baissant les yeux.

- Bonjour, murmura-t-elle gentiment.

- Vous êtes Hinate Hyuga ? Demanda le jeune homme avec un entrain qui la fit rougir d'autant plus.

- Hinata, oui, corrigea-t-elle.

Il s'excusa de sa méprise alors que la femme qui l'accompagnait le rabrouait gentiment. Ils se serrèrent la main.

- Je suis Naruto Uzumaki, finit-il par dire en souriant toujours. Et voilà, Sakura Haruno, une très bonne amie. Je me suis permis de la faire assister à l'entretien. Ça ne vous dérange pas ?

- Non, bien, bien sûr. Entrez, je vous pris.

Les deux lui emboitèrent le pas. Ils traversèrent la magnifique entrée et arrivèrent au salon, superbe lui aussi.

- Je, je vous sers à boire ? Demanda la maitresse de maison.

- Non merci, répondirent les deux autres poliment.

Ils s'assirent donc sur les larges canapés, Naruto et Sakura en face d'Hinata.

- Hyuga-san, commença Naruto.

- Oh, vous, vous pouvez m'appeler Hinata, dit-elle en jouant maladroitement avec une mèche de ses longs cheveux sombres.

- Hinata-san, reprit-il. Tout d'abord, je ne veux pas que vous croyez que je suis là pour vous faire perdre votre temps ou pour profiter de vous.

- Je n'ai jamais pensé que...

- Je sais mais je veux que vous en soyez sûre. Je ne suis pas médium, ni voyant. Mais il m'arrive, parfois, de voir des choses... Je ne sais pas si vous comprenez. Je n'avais même pas entendu parler du meurtre de votre sœur – toute mes condoléances d'ailleurs.

- Merci.

- Mais là, dès que j'ai lu l'article, je... je l'ai vu. Elle m'a parlé. Je ne sais pas comment vous dire. Je l'ai vu allongée dans la chambre et elle m'a dit qu'il fallait que je l'aide. J'ai conscience que ce que je vous dis est fou mais...

Hinata garda le silence et la tête basse. On lui avait toujours appris à se méfier de ce genre de personnes mais une voix en elle lui ordonnait de le laisser parler.

- Je ne sais pas si ça a de l'importance, mais quand je l'ai revue récemment, elle avait dans la main un éventail représentait une source et des cerisiers en fleurs.

Cette fois-ci, Hinata sentit son cœur malheureux se tordre et elle eut beaucoup de mal à étouffer les sanglots qui nouaient sa gorge.

- Je me souviens, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante. Je lui ai offert un éventail comme celui que vous décrivez, je le lui avais ramené après une visite chez une tante au sud du pays. Elle, à chaque fois qu'elle voyageait, elle me ramenait un souvenir. J'avais voulu faire pareil. Mon dieu...

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel elle s'efforça de retrouver une contenance.

- Uzumaki-san, dit-elle après s'être reprise. Vous êtes sûr de ce que vous dites ? Vous avez réellement parlé à ma sœur ?

- Je vous jure que oui.

- Alors. Racontez-moi tout ce que vous savez. Tout, depuis le début.

Shikamaru Nara avait beau être un génie, ce n'était qu'un génial faignant de première catégorie. Alors quand l'affaire Hyuga lui était tombé dessus, lui et sa paresse s'étaient de suite senti menacer par tant d'agitation. Mais maintenant il était obligé de faire avec, bien que ça ne le réjouisse absolument pas.

C'est donc avec lassitude qu'il pénétra de bonne heure dans le bureau de Sasuke Uchiwa, son amour de patron qui était aussi expansif qu'il était sportif.

- Yo, lâcha-t-il en s'affalant sur un fauteuil en face du bureau.

Silence.

- T'as une tête de déterré, constata son supérieur avec toute sa gentillesse coutumière. Plus que d'habitude.

- Temari me mène la vie dure. Je vais divorcer.

- T'es marié ?

- Heureusement pas. Galère.

Silence.

- J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. Enfin une mauvaise et une qui de toute façon, nous oblige à supporter la première, expliqua Shikamaru.

- Cool. Commence par la plus chiante.

- Hinata Hyuga veut engager un mec pour trouver le meurtrier de sa sœur.

- Un privé ?

- Non. Un gars qui dit qu'il entend des voix.

La tête que tira Sasuke Uchiwa était tout simplement caustique.

- Connerie. Cette fille est une conne. Je me refais pas le remake de l'exorciste. Tu dégages ce gars immédiatement, je veux pas d'un emmerdeur de plus qui croit qu'il voit des gens dans des placards.

- Ça m'amène à l'autre nouvelle. Elle nous laisse pas le choix. On est obligé d'accepter ou alors elle nous dégage de l'enquête et elle nous ridiculise. Je l'ai jamais vue aussi déterminée.

Le silence qui s'en suivit fut retentissant. Sasuke était au bord de la commotion cérébrale.

- Ah la garce, marmonna-t-il violemment en se levant.

- Je te trouve de plus en plus vulgaire, Sasuke.

- Ça va hein. Ce gars c'est qui ? Mama Irma ?

Shikamaru ouvrit le dossier qu'il tenait sous le bras.

- Non, pas du tout. Alors Naruto Uzumaki, 24 ans, née à Konoha, orphelin de naissance suite à un accident de voiture qui a coûté la vie à ses parents dont il ignore pourtant l'identité. Il a été trimbalé de familles d'accueil en familles d'accueil, jusqu'à être prise en charge par... Tiens, Tsunade Hime, la médecin.

- C'est qui, celle-là ? Grogna Sasuke.

- La directrice du plus grand hôpital de Konoha. Tu regardes jamais les infos ou quoi ? Bref. Il découvre à 18 ans que son père était Minato Namikaze, un jeune sénateur qui avait du potentiel...

- Son nom me dit rien. Passe.

- Donc, donc il s'est lancé dans une carrière de journalisme.

- Emmerdeurs de journalistes. Il essaye quoi, d'avoir le premier scoop de sa carrière ? S'emporta l'Uchiwa au comble de l'énervement.

- Laisse-moi finir. Il n'a pas pu finir son école alors qu'il s'en sortait bien, parce qu'on a découvert qu'il est atteint d'une maladie orpheline qui s'attaque à ses poumons.

- Normal qu'il entende des voix, il est malade. Affaire classée.

- Poumons j'ai dit. Pas cerveau. Il est en suivi permanent mais apparemment il n'y a pas encore de remède efficace pour contenir l'avancée de la maladie. Pauvre gars.

- Avec la protectrice qu'il a, il devrait s'en sortir et tout le monde sera content. La suite.

- Tss, insensible. J'ai trouvé ça quand j'ai enquêté sur lui et c'est plutôt étrange. Apparemment son parrain aurait été tué dans un accident de voiture par un type qui venait de braquer une épicerie. Il a foncé sur lui avec sa bagnole volée avant de s'enfuir et de le laisser là. La presse raconte que le fameux Uzumaki aurait eu une « vision » et qu'il aurait réussi à trouver le type qui avait fait ça, un certain Nagato. Le type est en prison, ça a été le fait divers de la saison.

- Montre-moi ça.

Et sans ménagement, il arracha le dossier. Ses yeux furieux passèrent rapidement sur ce qui était une coupure de presse, au milieu de laquelle se trouvait une grande photo du fameux Naruto Uzumaki.

- Laisse moi rire. « Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer. Je l'ai vu et nous avons parlé, c'est tout. » minauda-t-il d'une voix sur-aigüe. Conneries oui ! Juste parce que ce type est mignon, cette imbécile d'Hyuga tombe dans le panneau.

- De toute manière, je t'ai dit qu'on pouvait rien faire.

- Alors pourquoi tu me soules avec ça ?

- Il a demandé à visiter la maison. Elle veut qu'on soit là quand il viendra. Comme on a rien de mieux à faire...

- Pas envie.

- Sasuke, pitié. Cette fille a perdu sa sœur et on est pas foutu de lui donner le nom de son meurtrier. Elle essaye de comprendre. Certes, ce type ne lui apprendra rien et elle se berce d'illusions. Mais fais un effort d'humanité.

Sasuke resta longuement silencieux. Pas qu'il réfléchît à la douleur de la pauvre Hinata. Non, il se demandait par quel moyen il arriverait à fuir cette ridicule scène de voyance qui achèverait de le faire passer pour un incompétent. Puis la menace de la jeune Hyuga lui revint en mémoire. Tout plutôt qu'elle l'humilie de nouveau. Même laisser un blanc-bec possédé faire le mariole.

- Je te préviens, si la presse, de quelques manières que ce soit, apprend que je suis mêlé à cette mascarade, l'Hyuga et le médium, je les envoie parler à Hanabi en direct live.

Et sur cette menace finale, il sortit du bureau en claquant la porte. Shikamaru soupira, marmonna un galère fatigué et se décida à tirer son portable de sa poche.

Une sonnerie, deux, après qu'il est composé un numéro.

- Hyuga-san ? Dit-il finalement. C'est Shikamaru Nara. Oui, il a accepté. Demain donc.


End file.
